Inside My Head
by Sarahanne
Summary: life isn't easy for rouge, as you will find out.....
1. Default Chapter

bOk first ever fiction, so please don't be to mean (please).   
hope you like it.br  
Rouge. Thats my name, well its not my real name.   
br  
Marie D'Ancanto is my real name. I'm a nice, sweet and shy girl. A really well brought up southern lass with a prefect family, prefect record, prefect life. I was never the 'Popular' one or the 'Pretty' one, but at least i was happy. Really happy.  
Well i used to be. Before....before I changed. br  
  
I changed into Rouge.   
  
Do you know what the word 'Rouge' means? It means a fun-loving, mischievous person.  
Thats who i am now.  
It happen all of a suddenly. One second i was normal little Marie and the next... the next i was different. I was Condy, for a while any. He was a boy at my school, someone i had liked for ages. Well I guess that he liked me too, cause one day when we were in my room he kissed me. And something happen.   
It was so strange.   
As he leant towards me my heart began to beat, faster and faster. He placed his lips against my and it felt so good. I felt like my heart was gonna expload. I closed my eyes. It was my first kiss and all these thoughts were going through my head.  
  
iI can belive Condys kissing me. Where should i put my hands. Wheres he putting his hands...... Just wait 'til the boys at school hear about this, Marie is so hot./i  
That wasn't right. I don't know how...but somehow his thoughts were in my head. Why?...What was going on. I pulled away and saw he was in pain. I screamed and felt sick. What had happen. I only touched him, I hadn't done anything.   
  
Almost stright away i was getting these memories. Memories of me begging my Mum for a puppy.   
Only problem was it wasn't my mum and it wasn't my memories.  
iPlease Mummy! Please can i have it! I promise i will walk it and feed it and you will never have to bother with it!! I'll take care of it! Please believe me. Dad tell her!! Please!!!!/i  
  
It wasn't just his thoughts and his memories. I could do things, things i couldn't before. Like now i'm a star football player. Condy was the school captin..... I felt so strange..... It was like i was Condy. I even had feelings....for myself! That sounds strange, but i guess they weren't my feelings, they were his.  
Condy ended up in a comer.   
  
I was so scared, what was happening to me. I was only 16, I felt so scared and alone.   
  
All i wanted to do was give my Mum a hug and have her tell me it was alright. But i couldn't. I mean what if it happen again and my mum ended up like Condy.   
  
So I ran.  
  
I ran away, hicth-hicking my way away from my family and friends.   
  
Anyway..... cutting a long story short. I meet this guy called Logan and we ending up in this place.   
Its a school for the gifted or at least thats what everyone thinks.   
Its really a place for kids like me. We live and learn here. I've got lots of friends and stuff.  
  
Theres Kitty. She can walk through walls. I know! I know, kinda strange, but everyone here is. Theres only one way to describe her, she the brunet version of Barbie. Little bit carzy, a little selfish, a total bicth. But gets away with it because she so loveable. She the sort that used to take the piss out when i was at school. Kitty pretty harmless....most of the time.  
Jubilee, a Sassy, street smart mallrat with a wicked sense of humour and a fancy line in exploding pyrotechnic plasmoids. I love her to bits. She kinda lound sometimes, but still really cool.  
Then theres Bobby Drake. He's the class joker and a real hottie. He's really sweet and always there when you need him....well thats what I used to think...before a messy break-up between us. God I love him. Ok maybe not love, but something deep and strong, that given time could turn to love. Sady there wasn't enough time for it to develop. Since we broke-up he been a real basted.  
John. (Or Pyro as some people call him.) Everyone had thier own opinion of him. Some throught he was a total dick whilst other couldn't get enough of him. I think he's pretty harmless really, he's my friend, well Bobby's friend anyway. He used to date Jubilee but dumped her after he got what he wanted. He a male slut...and everyone knows it! Jubilee wasn't the only one to be used by him. Half the students and the teachers had some sort of sexually relationship with him.  
Lastly theres the shy guy of the group, Peter. He's so sweet. The kind of guy who would never fream of hurting anyone... unlike some other guys I know, i would mention any names (BOBBY AND JONH). Peter a hero, but he doesn't mean to be.  
  
Its kinda cool, living here, I guess.  
  
But.  
  
But... i can't help feel... I don't know.   
  
Lonely.   
I'm surrounded by people all the time, but I feel lonley. Is that possible???  
  
Anyway.  
  
It's about 7pm and all the students are spead around the manshion. My friends and I are siting in the games room. We're siting in a circle on the floor with Kitty sitting in the middle. I still felt a little nevous about being so close to others. Of course I'm wearing as many clothes as possible. A long jacket, long throusers and her back leather gloves.   
  
The boys were making jokes about Kitty and I really couldn't help but giggle. Kitty may be my friend but she was a bit of a spoiled brat, not to mention a tart.   
  
"Hey my names KittyKat! And everyone fancies me! I'm sooo pretty and everyone knows!" said Bobby in a silly voice while pushing her playfully. She sits in the middle of everyone pretenting to be cross, but everyone knows she loved all the attention, especially if it was coming from Bobby.   
  
I can't help wacth them flirt. I try not to but, its like my eyes are glued to them. Glued to him. It had been 3 weeks since we broke up and it still hurt. I say broke up, more like beging dump in frount of everyone. He didn't even say why.   
Kitty had always said that it was because she couldn't have sex with him. Thats what everyone throught.   
  
I don't know what to think.   
  
Bobby seems so nice and loving. But if he's so nice...then why did he do it? Why did he do it to me, why?   
  
I just wish that he would grab me in his arms and say he was sorry and he never meant any of it.   
But he hadn't yet and probly never would.   
By now I was really badly staring at him, staring deep into his blue eyes.   
I listen as the boys contiue to tease Kitty, but still kept me eyes on his.   
I start to daydream about kissing him. Shit! He's staring back. God! I quickly turn away and look at the ground.  
  
I'm such a loser and thats what Bobby is thinking, I know it. I look back up and Bobby smiling to himself.   
I bet I know what he's thinking. 'Silly little girl! Thinks i still like her! Well I don't!'  
  
That has to be one of the things I hate about Bobby. Yeah he's pretty dam good looking, but man does he know it. I've always throught he was too full of himself!   
  
John decided to join in the lets tease Kitty thing "Does my boobs look big in this top?? No! Well go and me a smaller one rigth this instance!!!"  
  
Everyone starts laughing.   
  
Everyone goes on like this for about a hour. And i'm really starting to get boared now.  
  
Jubilee turn to Peter, smilied and whispered something in his ear. What are talking about?  
Now she have started to laugh whilst looking at me.   
God! what the fuck have I done now??  
Jubilee gets up and moves around the circle and whispers whatever it what in the everyone ear and they're all laughing.   
  
"What is it?!?" I demanded, feeling a little upset.  
They still to laughing. No ones paying any attention to me.   
"Come on guys!! You have to tell me!"  
  
But they don't.   
This went on for about 5 mintures and still they didn't say.   
Soon Kitty stands up and walks slowly but surely over to the telly and turn to some borning soap that she and Jubilee are adicted to. Jubilee follows like a good little dog.  
I know that sounds so nasty of me. But come on! Cause of whatever she was saying everyones bicthing about me behind my back.  
  
"Fancie a game?" John asking Peter. He nods in reponces.  
Which is good, cause it means its just Bobby and I sitting on the floor. He smiles at me, but it not a nice smiled. It's the kind of smile you give someone if don't what to say to them. Sort of a nevous smile.   
  
Slients.  
  
"Aren't you hot in that?" Bobby say turning to me. Bit of a strange question, at first i just think he's breaking the ice. But then everyone in the room laught as if he had made a joke.  
  
I'm looking around at the others and replie after the laughing has stopped.  
"In what?"  
"In a jacket when its the middle of summer."   
"You know why i where it."  
"Yeah, i know,...but come on! You must know how stupid you look when everyone esle is in shorts and your in long, black and leather clothes."  
  
By now they all were almost rolling around on the floor. Oh how fucking funny! That must of been what they were all laughing and whispering about.   
  
"Is that what you were whispering about?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
  
No one says anything, but I can tell by thier faces. I feel tears coming on. I don't why I would cry over something like that. I just do.   
  
I'm making a run for the door. I don't what them the satisfaction. I rush up the stairs, someones following me, but i don't really care enough to see who it is. I slam my bedroom door behind me and crash to bed, crying into my pilow.  
  
My name is Rouge. I'm a 17 year old girl with a power that kills.   
  
Welcome to my life. 


	2. History

bThanks for all replies.   
and Lauryn you will have to just wait and see if Rouge's heart belongs to Bobby or John br  
3 days have gone past since that rather stupid day. The one where everyone was laughing at me.   
Everyone seems to have forgoted anyway, apart from me that is....  
br  
I'm in my History class right now. Boring. br  
Storm is saying some cramp about a project we have to do about the history of the school.br  
Like I said, Borning.br  
School sucks. No it really does! I'm half listing to Storm, half staring around the room. I would love to have a mind reading power like Jean.  
I'm playing the game I always play when I'm bored in class. I look around the room and try to guess what everyone is thinking. Stupid, i know. But its gets me through the day.br  
Jubilee I reckon is thinking about what storm is saying. She may be a big mouth, but she a total geek when it comes to school work.  
br  
Peter's also a bit of a good one when it comes to school. he take it all so serious.  
I bet he's thinking about getting to the libary stright after class and starting the project.  
br br  
I can totaly tell what John's thinking. He's eyes are on every girls tits in class. He goes round the room, he's proberly compairing them.   
You know seeing whos is the biggest and who's are nice enough to be with him, every girl dream.   
Well not mine. I don't think so anyway. Never really throught of it, I mean god yeah he's hot and quite easy going really, but I don't know him.  
He's looking at me. John is looking at my tits. Yeah he is! God I wonder what he think of them....of me.   
He smiles and then turns to Kitty's, whos sitting next to me.  
br  
Kitty. She proberly thinking something about herself, like what colour she should paint her nails or something.   
When Storm mentions putting us into pairs, her eyes light up. I bet she wants to work with Bobby, yep! I'm right!   
She staring at him trying to mouth something to him. He doesn't seem bothered.  
br  
I hope he's thinking about me. But dout he is. Bobby. God I can't stop thinking about him.   
br   
I look up. It was Bobby's voice, he's staring at me.br  
"Hey!" I say back flashing him a little smile.br  
He looks happy and smiles back.  
br  
I look at the clock. Great. Nearly lunch time.  
"Ok, Bobby and Kitty you two can work together. Peter and Joe. Jubilee and Emma-" Storms putting us in pairs to do this whole project thing.  
"Oh and Last but not least, John and.... Rouge."  
br  
Me and John doing a project together, thats all I need another F. John may be popular and a top sports player, but belive he's no genius.  
br  
Everyone's moved round so they're sitting next to thier partents.  
br  
"Hi Rouge!" John says pulling up a chair.  
br  
"Oh hey!" I'm not sure to say to him, like I said. I hardly know him.   
br  
"So what are we gonna do for this project thing?" John breaks the ice.  
br  
"I don't really know, to be honest I wasn't listening to what we were supposed to do"  
br  
That makes him smile. He nods his head as if to say 'Neigher did I'br  
I look at Bobby and Kitty, well more Bobby than Kitty. He is so beauitful.br  
Kitty's undone about five of her buttons on her top and she keeps leaning forward showing him the whole of her bra.  
He looks every 20 seconds or so. And then writes in his book. I wonder what he's writing.br  
I hope it's something like 'Kittys a tart, I love Rouge.'  
br  
I heads still up in the clounds after that little 'Hey' and cute smile he gave me 5 minture ago.  
br  
"Maybe you should take a photo, It'll last longer!" John says and that breaks me form my daze.  
br  
"What?!?" I ask as if I didn't know.  
br  
"You staring at Bobby!"  
br  
"No I'm not!!" Yes I am, i turn away. Johns looking at me with his head at one side.  
br  
"You still have feelings for him don't you?"  
br  
His face says he doesn't beleive me, God I don't even beleive me.   
br  
"Even after the way he treated you?" he asks me.  
br  
"Can we not talk about this!! Please!"  
br  
"Whatever!" 


End file.
